Wouldn't It Be Good to Be in Your Shoes
by Evanescent Samurai
Summary: The sequel to No, Kio, and the final part in the Kio trilogy. Ritsuka and Kio have a spell cast upon them by Kalel and Jorele. Now, they have to find a way to get back to normal, all the while dodging the other Fighter pair. RitsukaKioxSoubi, OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

_The final part in the Kio saga, "Wouldn't It Be Good to Be in Your Shoes," begins now!_

Chapter 1: Waking in the Dark

Soubi moaned as he rolled onto his back. Throbbing pain pulsed through his head, his neck. What had happened to him? Warm, thick fluid dripped down his neck, almost like in his battle against Sleepless.

"Ah!" He gasped as he started from his sleep. Immediately he sat up, and the warmth dripped down his chest, soaking his shirt. He clenched his fingers around a dark red stain, realizing that the entire time he had been bleeding heavily.

"You're awake. Good." Soubi rubbed his eyes. Slowly, his vision began to clear. Out of habit he reached for his glasses, pretending that he really needed them. "Bull," Jorele growled, kicking Soubi's glasses away from his hand. "I know you don't really need those to see." Soubi gritted his teeth, trying to keep his mind clear.

Over by the couch, he saw Kalel standing triumphantly over Kio's limp body. The shadows made by Kalel's face told Soubi that the boy was smiling.

"Kio," Soubi murmured. "What did you do to him? He has nothing to do with any of this!" Jorele swiftly kicked Soubi's hand.

"Shut up!" he growled. "He got himself into this crap with you." Soubi clenched his teeth together, as more blood spurted forth from his Name.

"Jorele," Kalel murmured, "it's time." Jorele nodded his princely head once.

"Soubi Agatsuma," he announced, "you are the only one besides us that can break the spell we have cast. If you can figure out how before the next new moon, we will surrender ourselves to Ritsu-sensei and admit all that we had done. If not, however, then you must return to him, and do as he commands you to." Soubi struggled to sit against the wall. The loss of blood took heavy damage on his body. He could scarcely move. Without thinking, he accepted the conditions drawn out by the pair standing over his friend's body.

"I accept," he groaned, pressing his hand against his neck to stop the blood flow. "But, you'll never find Loveless." A smirk slowly spread across his lips. "If you can't find him, what good is your plan to hinder me?" Kalel glanced at Jorele with doubtful eyes. Soubi did have a point. Though they knew who Loveless was, they didn't know _where_ he was.

"We know his name!" Jorele snarled. "You may be free now, but you _will_ return to Ritsu-sensei. Seimei said so to us before we _burned_ him in his bastard brother's chair." Soubi dug his fingers into the floor. They were bluffing. It was obvious in their speech and posture. The way Kalel kept looking at his partner ensured Soubi's theory.

"Heh," Soubi muttered. "Seimei's word becomes law. It always does."

"Mhmm." Ritsuka slowly rubbed his eyes. He knocked the glasses from his face, moaning as in sleep. "Soubi," he murmured. "Seimei."

_Where am I_, he thought. _Why am I here?_

Soubi smiled to himself as Kio began to sit up. At least he hadn't been too badly hurt by Bloodless' spell.

"Jorele," Kalel whined, "I'm tired. I wanna go to bed." Jorele flashed his partner an innocent smile.

"Alright, my dear," he replied. "You go on. I can handle this bastard by myself." As Kalel trudged off to bed, Ritsuka fully awakened. In a panic, he grabbed his own hair. He stared at his hands, and frantically he felt his face.

This isn't me! he thought. What the hell is going on?! Soubi, Seimei!!

"Kio, calm down," Soubi soothed. "I'll explain this all to you later." Jorele struck Soubi on the back of his head. Soubi fell forward into unconsciousness.

"Go to sleep, now," he growled. "I have someone waiting for me. Don't you mess this up!" he snapped at Ritsuka. "Keep _him_ quiet or else—" He ran his fingernail along Ritsuka's neck. "—I'll kill you myself. And, you wouldn't be able to return to your body, Ritsuka Aoyagi, because you would be _dead_. I know that you don't want Kio in your body. You don't want him to get _hurt_." Ritsuka gasped.

_Mom!_

"You ass-hole!" he cried. "How could you do that to him?! He doesn't deserve my punishment! Only I deserve it! Change us back! Now!" Jorele smirked as he slowly dug his nail into Ritsuka's neck.

"This body you're in is very delicate," he said, licking the blood from his finger. "Kio can't return if he doesn't have a body, so don't make me kill you." Jorele flicked the last drops of blood he didn't want to the floor. "Don't disturb us," he grinned wickedly. That being said, Jorele shut himself into Kio's room, locking the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kio can't return if he doesn't have a body, so don't make me kill you." Jorele flicked the last drops of blood he didn't want to the floor. "Don't disturb us," he grinned wickedly. That being said, Jorele shut himself into Kio's room, locking the door behind him.

Chapter 2: Realization

Ritsuka buried his face in his hands, crying, "What the hell is going on?! I want my body back!" Tears dripped down his cheeks, his eyes burning from the salty water. "Seimei," he whimpered. He wiped his eyes, which relieved the burning a little bit, and he crawled across the floor to Soubi's body. He cringed as the smell of fresh blood overwhelmed his nose.

"Ritsuka." Ritsuka yelped as Soubi's hand touched his knee. "Ritsuka… you're so…cute." Ritsuka's cheeks flushed.

"Soubi," he gasped. Soubi sighed in his sleep, enjoying his pleasant dream. Ritsuka frowned, and he lightly whacked Soubi on the head.

"Soubi," he grumbled. "Even when he sleeps, he's weird." Ritsuka sat silently at Soubi's side, watching the Sentouki dream. Hours passed by, slowly lulling Ritsuka to sleep. As his eyelids grew heavy, he caught a glance of the clock. By then, it was nearly six o'clock. His mother would beat him if he came home late.

_I don't even want to go home_, he thought. _It's pointless. I don't even look like the Ritsuka Mom knows._

Suddenly, the door to Kio's room flew open. Ritsuka cringed as Kalel's painful scream tore through his ears. The sound still rang in the air, even after the boy stopped crying.

"Stop!" Kalel sobbed as he ran out of the room. He only wore one of Jorele's many royal tunics, wrinkled by Jorele's firm hands. "Stop that! Go away!" Behind him, Jorele angrily pursued his Sentouki, nearly half-naked himself. Ritsuka blushed as he watched Jorele chase the boy. Even though he was still young, Jorele's body was finely sculpted and his skin as white as new porcelain, traits of all vampires. Even when Jorele was garbed in his soft, purple blankets, Ritsuka felt somewhat attracted to him.

_No_, he thought. _I won't fall for him. He's my enemy!_

"You little bastard," Jorele growled. "What was that for?! It hurt, dammit!!" Kalel dove toward Ritsuka, frantically clawing at the floor to escape his angered partner.

"You were hurting _me_!" Kalel snapped back. "You're the bastard!" As Jorele absorbed Kalel's harsh words, his anger grew ferociously. His lavender eyes glistened with lust, his tongue ready for blood.

"You're mine," he growled. "You promised yourself to me, Kalel. Now come!" Kalel buried his face in Ritsuka's lap, pitifully attempting to hide from Jorele. His ears barely clung to his head, hanging on to his scalp by the very ends. Ritsuka gasped and realized what Jorele had been doing with Kalel the entire time. His stomach churned. He felt sick, but he refused to let his stomach empty itself.

"Kalel," he murmured, wrapping his arms around the trembling boy's body. "You fool." Kalel wiped his eyes, clutching Ritsuka's shirt.

"Please, Ritsuka," he whimpered. "Don't let him get me." Ritsuka raised an eye brow in confusion. Hours ago, Jorele and Kalel were so willing to be together, but now they were so different. Ritsuka could see Kalel for the child he still was, a child who wasn't ready for what Jorele wanted from him.

"There's no point in helping him now," Jorele sighed, running his fingers through his long black hair. "He's already promised himself to me once, before we tricked Ritsu and Nagisa. _Those_ aren't real." Kalel didn't look up to snarl back at his partner. He didn't even force out another sob. Nothing came from his lips.

Jorele shook his head, and he spun on his heels toward Kio's room. "You can come back when you're ready," he said. "I'll be waiting for you, Kalel."

As the door closed softly, Kalel loosened his grip on Ritsuka's clothes. His eyes were still red, but not nearly as much as they were before. A smile gently tugged at his lips, but quickly disappeared when Ritsuka didn't return the gesture.

"Thank you," he murmured. "Jorele hasn't scared me that bad since before we graduated. He's very gentle, at least when he's not angry." Ritsuka cast a glance back at Soubi. Despite all the shouting and cursing, he had slept soundly and was sleeping still.

_Idiot_, he thought. _I bet he can sleep through anything_.

"So, how did you meet him?" Ritsuka asked. "Not that you have to tell me, or anything like that. I'm just curious." Kalel closed his eyes and smiled.

"You really want to know what happened?" he asked, his eyes still closed. Ritsuka nodded in reply, and squeaked, "Yes." Kalel opened his eyes again and stared into Ritsuka's eyes.

"Jorele and I went to the same school, a school just for Sentouki and their Sacrifices. I'm sure you're familiar with such a place, if you've battled other students before. On the first day—"


	3. Chapter 3

"You really want to know what happened?" he asked, his eyes still closed. Ritsuka nodded in reply, and squeaked, "Yes." Kalel opened his eyes again and stared into Ritsuka's eyes.

"Jorele and I went to the same school, a school just for Sentouki and their Sacrifices. I'm sure you're familiar with such a place, if you've battled other students before. On the first day—"

Chapter 3: Reflections

Kalel yawned, his ears folded back against his head, his arms and legs stretched as far as he could reach. Sunlight barely peeked through the vertical blinds hanging from his window. Sometimes, Kalel wondered why he even put blinds up in the first place, since his window was so small.

Yet another morning had begun at the school he was sold to. His parents, now dead because of poor health and mental instability, had basically sold him to the Sentouki school, and then they died. Kalel grew up with the other students. When he lost his first tooth, they teased him that the Tooth Fairy wouldn't come because she would never find the school. When he swore out loud for the first time, Ritsu had scolded him, but after the lecture the older students congratulated him. The student body had basically become his family. When students graduated, sure, he was sad, but new students always came, and few ever left.

This morning, though, Kalel didn't want to get out of bed. He had a feeling that Ritsu would be especially harsh on this day. It seemed better for him to stay in his room than to go to class.

"Get a grip, Kalel," he growled to himself. "He'll kill you if you skip out again."

He sighed as he slid out from beneath the soft blankets. The hard wood floor froze the bottoms of his feet as the wooden panels stole the warmth from them. Gently tugging at the knots in his platinum blonde hair, Kalel groggily stumbled over to the mirror and inspected his once-black hair. He had let his hair grow out too long. The black color he had saved so much money to dye his hair with wasn't good enough to keep up with his fast-growing hair. Already the pale hairs had claimed most of his head, except for the tips, where the black dye still held strong. Kalel shook his head. No point in starting over just yet.

He quickly undressed and exchanged his pajamas for a black AFI shirt and baggy jeans. He was proud of these clothes. They were his first purchases from a store that he had once been afraid of, but he was now the shop's most frequent customer. Glancing at the clock, he cursed loudly, rushing to find a clean pair of socks and his shoes. "I'm gonna be late, dammit!" he shouted, digging under the bed for his shoes.

Rushing out the door, shoes in hand, Kalel shoved his way through the crowds in the hall. The senior students laughed, poking fun at him, saying, "Look who's finally decided to wake up. You're gonna be late, Kalel, if you don't get your ass in gear."

"I know that!" Kalel grinned. "I'll make it this time for sure!" He turned a sharp corner, nearly missing a couple kissing in the shadows. He stuck out his tongue at them, turning his eyes from the path. Suddenly, Kalel ran into someone. He muttered curses under his breath as he touched his sore lip, bloody from his teeth jamming into the tender flesh. "Watch it, you motherf—" His words caught in his throat, Kalel fell silent.

A tall, handsome young man stood before him. His long black hair seemed to flow like water from the blue ribbon keeping it all tied out of his eyes. The blue tunic he wore showed off much of his chest, and his skin was nearly as pale as the finest porcelain china. Kalel began to blush as he looked at the man's legs. They were long and elegant, perfect for someone of his beauty. Lavender eyes calmly gazed back into Kalel's frantic red ones, a small smile creeping across his soft mouth.

"Excuse me," he said. "Are you alright? Your lip is bleeding terribly." Kalel quickly clapped his hand over his cut and shook his head ferociously.

"I'mf fine," he said, his voice muffled. "Gon' be late. Got'a go!" He pushed past the man, his eyes beginning to well with tears. His lips throbbed, and pain surged through his jaw.

_I can't let him see me cry_, he thought. _Gotta run fast before he sees!_

Kalel flew back into the man's arms. He struggled to escape his grasp, and, for a moment, he forgot his bloody lip. "Let go of me, you bastard!" Kalel snarled, wriggling to be free of his trap.

"Really, Kalel, is that any way to speak to the honored guest of our school?" Kalel's skin began to shiver. He feared to look toward the one who spoke.

"S-sensei," he stammered, lowering his eyes to the ground, "g-good morning." Ritsu grasped Kalel's chin, inspecting his lip.

"You have a bad cut, Kalel," he said. "Perhaps Jorele can take care of it for you." Kalel raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Jorele, he's in your hands. Make sure he gets to class this morning." Ritsu let go of Kalel's chin, scowling at the boy's look of defiance. "Behave today, Kalel," he murmured in a low voice. "You don't want to go back _there_ again, do you?" Kalel shook his head slowly.

"No, sir," he muttered. Ritsu nodded approvingly.

"Good," he said. Oh, and Kalel—" Kalel's eyes rose to meet his teacher's. "—fix your hair before tomorrow. You look ridiculous." Having given his two-cent' worth about Kalel's hair, he left the same way he came, silent and stealthy.

Kalel sighed and dropped his shoes, saying, "Thank God that's over with." He grasped Jorele's firm hand. "You know, you can let go of me now." Jorele shook his head.

"I was told to take care of your wound," he said. "Let me see it." He grabbed Kalel's chin, raising it so he could see the cut better. Kalel felt as though his head would pop off from the strain. He couldn't struggle in Jorele's arms no matter how hard he kicked his feet.

"Let go of me, damn you!" he shouted. "I'm fine. It's stopped bleeding. I know it has" Jorele leaned closer to Kalel's lips, his breath warm against Kalel's face.

"It's hurts, doesn't it?" Jorele asked. Kalel didn't reply. Jorele's mouth had already crept closer to Kalel's lips. Kalel's heart began to race. His hands shook, and his breathing hastened. Then, Jorele softly rested his lips on Kalel's, blowing gently into his wound. His tongue tickled his chin as he cleaned the blood off his lip. Kalel gasped as the light flashed on Jorele's teeth. White fangs, delicately crafted, graced Jorele's mouth.

"V-vampire," Kalel whispered angrily, clenching his hand into a fist. Jorele smiled as he set Kalel down on his feet.

"Yes, I am," he said calmly. "I am Jorele, son of the Emperor of Alluria. You must be Kalel, the one Sensei spoke of." Kalel grit his teeth together, holding back curses of all kinds. Suddenly, his jaw stopped throbbing, and the pain vanished. "Oh, good," Jorele smiled. "Your wound must have stopped hurting. Am I correct?" Kalel nodded slowly. The taste of Jorele's lips still lingered in his mouth, and his cheeks burned scarlet at the thought of touching the prince's lips again.

"I have to get to class," he said, sliding out of Jorele's arms. "I'm gonna be late if I don't get my ass in gear." Jorele gently stroked Kalel's chin.

"No need to rush," he said. "Trust me. Where's your first class?" Kalel blushed, turning his eyes away from Jorele.

"English language," he murmured. Jorele draped his arm around Kalel's shoulders.

"I'll walk you there," he said, "Luminescence."


	4. Chapter 4

"I have to get to class," he said, sliding out of Jorele's arms. "I'm gonna be late if I don't get my ass in gear." Jorele gently stroked Kalel's chin.

"No need to rush," he said. "Trust me. Where's your first class?" Kalel blushed, turning his eyes away from Jorele.

"English language," he murmured. Jorele draped his arm around Kalel's shoulders.

"I'll walk you there," he said, "Luminescence."

Chapter 4: Confessions

Ritsuka gaped as Kalel paused to drink from the glass Ritsuka had brought to him earlier.

"You mean," he whispered loudly, "that he knew your name before you told him who you were?"

"Don't interrupt!" Kalel snapped, slamming his drink down beside him. "You are correct. Jorele knew my true name, but for a good reason." He traced the edge of the glass with his finger. "Though a vampire, Jorele was born with a different name than the generic 'Bloodless.' This is true of most vampires that belong to the Empire's royal bloodline." Ritsuka nodded, acknowledging that he understood what Kalel said so that he could continue with the story.

"Jorele and I had matching names," Kalel explained. "We were the destined pair of a Fighter and Sacrifice." Ritsuka tentatively raised his hand. Kalel sighed, and replied, "Yes, Ritsuka?"

"Which one are you?" Ritsuka asked quietly.

"I'm the Sentouki, of course," Kalel snorted. "Anyways, Jorele and I had indeed committed to each other in more ways than one." He gently tugged one of the fake ears off his head. "Jorele promised to keep our affair a secret, so that we wouldn't get in trouble. I mean, he's the prince of an empire, and I'm just a common kid. If word had reached his father that we were sharing a living space, let alone the same bed, he would take Jorele away, and I'd never see him again."

Ritsuka fingered the edge of his shirt. He'd never thought about having Soubi taken from him before. Why would anyone separate a pair that were meant to be?

"Of course," Kalel continued, pulling off the other false ear, "someone leaked to Sensei that we had been sleeping together. He called Jorele to his office, but he didn't let him leave for three days." Kalel's eyes began to tear up. He kept wiping his eyes to stop his emotions from revealing themselves, but he had no luck. Salty water trickled down his cheeks, leaving glistening trail behind each drop. "That bastard raped my dear Jorele!" he cried, throwing himself to the floor. "That man hurt what I loved most, all because of me! I hate it! I hate that Jorele has to pay for my sins! I hate it!!" His shoulders shook violently as he sobbed, crying out loud curses against Ritsu, begging for Jorele to be healed of his painful memories.

Ritsuka turned his eyes away from Kalel, staring at the floor and nervously gripping his sleeve. He couldn't imagine the pain Kalel suffered every time he looked at his partner. He shivered at the thought of even knowing if someone dear to him had been hurt because of him.

_Seimei_, he thought.

Kalel quieted his sobs and wiped his tears on his sleeve. Jorele had been waiting for him for a long time.

"I… I have to get back to him," he said. "If I leave him for a long time, he gets worried pretty badly." Ritsuka reached for Kalel's hand, but the boy pushed him back. "Stop it, okay?! I told you that I have to go back."

"But, he tried to hurt you!" Ritsuka protested. "If you go back, he'll kill you." Kalel muffled his chuckles as he doubled over in laughter.

"We always argue like that," he grinned. "It's just how we get along so well." Ritsuka raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"You… get along like that?" Kalel ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"Yeah," he replied. "Sometimes I get really scared while he drinks my blood, so I'll hit him a few times and run away. Jorele will back off for a couple hours, and then I'll come back and let him finish. We do that at least once a month." Ritsuka gaped as Kalel went skipping down the hall back to Kio's room.

_Idiot_, he thought. _You shouldn't let him get away with making you angry all the time._

Kalel quietly closed the door behind him, careful to not wake the sleeping Jorele. He crawled beneath the blankets without rustling them, and he curled up at Jorele's side. Kissing his lover's cheek, Kalel softly wished him sweet dreams, and he fell asleep to the sound of Jorele's gentle breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah," he replied. "Sometimes I get really scared while he drinks my blood, so I'll hit him and run away. Jorele will back off for a couple hours, and then I'll come back and let him finish. We do that at least once a month." Ritsuka gaped as Kalel went skipping down the hall back to Kio's room.

_Idiot_, he thought. _You shouldn't let him get away with making you angry all the time._

Kalel quietly closed the door behind him, careful to not wake the sleeping Jorele. He crawled beneath the blankets without rustling them, and he curled up at Jorele's side. Kissing his lover's cheek, Kalel softly wished him sweet dreams, and he fell asleep to the sound of Jorele's gentle breathing.

Chapter 5: Realization, Kio-Style

Kio yawned loudly and scratched his head. He rolled onto his stomach, gurgling pleasantly in his dreamless sleep. As he buried his face into the warm pillow, a smooth, velvety voice whispered into Kio's soft ears.

'_Bring him to me. Bring me my Beloved.'_

Kio yawned again, and he muttered sleepily, "Why… should I?"

'_I have commanded you. Bring me my Beloved. NOW.'_

Kio suddenly lurched upward, his back arched like a wet cat. He groaned and sat motionless as he tried to reclaim his senses from the slender fingers of Sleep. "God," he muttered, half-cursing to the sky outside his window, "why did you wake me up?" He rubbed his heavy eyes, and he tugged at his hair. He flinched as his fingernail caught a knot.

Very quietly a knock sounded at the door.

"Ritsuka," a voice cooed, "please, wake up. It's time for school." Kio gasped.

"Oh my god," he whispered breathlessly, "I remember now!" He pulled his hair in frustration and cried, "I got wasted last night, and I was dragged to my mother's house! How embarrassing!" He wailed loudly into his hands, even when Misaki came a second time.

"Ritsuka," she smiled, "my Ritsuka, I—" She suddenly froze, her eyes wide and her teeth bared in a half-snarl. She covered her eyes with her hands and sobbed, "Get out! You're not my Ritsuka!" Kio stared at her pale hands covering her face.

_Ritsuka_?

He dashed to the mirror, and he cried out in surprise.

"What the hell is going on?!" he snapped. "This isn't me! I'm not some little brat! I'm Kio!" He turned to the frantic Misaki, and he shouted to her, "I'm Kio Kaidou! _Kaidou_!! I'm not a Ritsuka." He shoved her out the door, and he slammed it behind him. He gasped frantically, his back pressed against the door, searching for anything familiar. His eyes darted allover the room, but with no luck. "It's all a dream," Kio assured himself. "I'll wake up, and I'll be in Sou-chan's room again." He closed his eyes, and he sighed deeply.

_I'll pinch myself_, he thought, _and I'll wake up_.

He pinched his arm hard, bringing himself to yelp in pain. When he reopened his eyes, he hadn't moved at all from his spot in front of the door.

"Dammit!" he screeched. "I pinched myself for nothing!" Suddenly, Misaki began to pound on the door. Kio shrunk to the floor, covering his ears with his hands and managing to lose an earring. "Aw man," he muttered, crawling after the rolling hoop ring. "First the crazy lady, and now this?" At last, he caught up with the stray earring, and he triumphantly held it above his head.

"RITSUKA!!"

Misaki threw open the door. Kio flinched as he shoved the earring into his pocket. She was back, and she didn't sound pleased in the least.

"Lady, how many times do I have to tell you," Kio growled, "that I'm not Ritsuka! My name is Kio."

"Get out!!" Misaki screamed. "What the hell are you doing in my home?! You're not my son. Go!!" She brought her hand down upon Kio's face and struck him. Before he could react, Kio felt thousands of needles piercing his skin. The sound of breaking glass rang shrilly in his ears. Misaki stood panting, a broken lamp in her hands. She raised her weapon over her head, and she threw it swiftly onto Kio's back.

"Damn…" Kio whispered as he fell to the floor. His vision began to darken. The smell of blood was everywhere. Broken glass shards pierced his palms and arms, and pieces fell from his hair. Finally, his eyes closed, and he lost consciousness.

Misaki wiped the blood from the side of her mouth as she inspected the damage. She closed her eyes as she finally looked to her son's body lying limp in a pile of glass. She felt the tears trying with all their might to some forth no matter what she did to stop them. "My son," she whimpered, "Ritsuka…" Misaki rolled Kio onto his back, and she stroked his bloodied face.

_What have I done? He's my child. This isn't right!_

Misaki left Kio in the glass, and she wiped her bloodied hands on his shirt. Closing her eyes tight, she ran from the room, closing the door behind her.

_No one must see him_, she thought, jogging down the stairs. _No one must see him like that._


	6. Chapter 6

_What have I done? He's my child. This isn't right!_

Misaki left Kio in the glass, and she wiped her bloodied hands on his shirt. Closing her eyes tight, she ran from the room, closing the door behind her.

_No one must see him_, she thought, jogging down the stairs. _No one must see him like that._

Chapter 6: A Ring

"Jorele, quit hogging the blankets!" Kalel snapped. He seized the plain cloth from his partner, and he wrapped himself in the warmth. Jorele yawned loudly, scratching his head with his long, slender fingers.

"Are you really that cold?" he muttered. "Summer's nearly over, but it's still hot outside. Why are you cold?" He softly kissed Kalel's forehead, smiling at the faint blush in the boy's cheeks. "You don't have a fever, so you're not sick. Maybe it's from all that beer you drank, ne?" Kalel tightened his grip on the blanket and glared at his Sacrifice, who was smiling as though he was the innocent party.

"You were hogging the blankets," Kalel huffed. "That's why I'm cold." Jorele gently pried his partner's fingers off the blanket. He lifted him into his lap, blowing softly into Kalel's hair.

"Then, I'll warm you up," he whispered. He began to nibble Kalel's right ear, his breath tickling his cheek. Kalel giggled and squirmed in Jorele's arms.

"Jorele, stop!" he laughed. "That tickles. C'mon, stop!" Jorele licked Kalel's cheek.

"It does?" he asked, feigning ignorance. "I guess that I'll have to do it some more just to hear you laugh." Kalel pushed Jorele's face from his ear, laughing all the way and holding the prince's hand. Jorele smiled, and he kissed Kalel. "I don't hear you laugh often," he murmured, "or see you smile." Kalel's cheeks suddenly turned red. "I like to see you happy," the prince whispered. "It makes you look cute." He scooped Kalel into his arms, bringing him closer to his mouth. He planted a firm kiss on Kalel's lips. His eyes twinkled with delight as Kalel returned the gesture and his small hands clutched the prince's long black hair.

_Kalel_, he thought, _just wait a little longer for Father to accept you. I promise that I will make you my bride_.

Jorele pulled away from Kalel's lips. The boy stared at him with saddened eyes, wondering why he didn't want to kiss anymore. "I have to breathe," Jorele teased. "If I stayed any longer I might have suffocated." Kalel suddenly covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry!" he gasped. "You should have told me sooner!" Jorele smoothed Kalel's hair and kissed his forehead.

"I was just playing around," he smiled. "You've become more paranoid since we were separated." Kalel frowned, turning his gaze to his feet.

"I just," he muttered, "don't want to lose you again."

"Did you bleed while I was gone, Kalel?" Jorele ran his fingers along Kalel's neck. "I would have found you sooner if I had known that your neck would nearly explode from your blood." He softly blew into the teeth marks on Kalel's skin. "I love you, Kalel."

Kalel felt a chill run up his spine as Jorele spoke. His cheeks turned red, and he turned away from his Sacrifice to hide his embarrassment.

"I…love you, too," he murmured softly. "Hey, Jorele—" The prince turned his attention to Kalel. "—have we gotten any orders from the school?" Jorele wrapped his arms around Kalel's shoulders.

"No," he replied. "And, I'm glad for that."

"You are?!"

"Yes," Jorele smiled. "If the school was calling to give us orders, I wouldn't have been able to spend so much time with you."

Kalel scowled behind his bangs. He didn't want to be at Soubi's apartment anymore. He wanted to go back to Alluria, Jorele's home. He wanted his own bed, not Kio's worn-out mattress. He didn't care if Jorele's father disapproved of him. Jorele was nearly old enough to take the throne; he wouldn't have to listen to an old king's demands anymore, and he could at last be Jorele's bride.

"You keep saying that you're going to marry me," Kalel muttered. "So, when are you going to propose to me?" Jorele blushed.

"Kalel, are you saying that you _want_ an engagement ring?" he asked. "You told me before that you didn't—"

"I want one now, okay!" Kalel interrupted, tearing away from his lover's arms. "I… I want one... like the one Lady Arete got from her husband." Jorele smiled.

"You want one because my mother received one from my father?" he asked. Kalel nodded slowly.

"I don't want to make it seem like I'm trying to ruin Alluria's customs," he replied. "I want a traditional marriage, rings and all. Eh-even though I'm a boy, I'll wear a long, white dress and a veil, just like the brides in Alluria." Jorele kissed Kalel and took him into his arms.

"You're thinking too far ahead," he soothed. "I can't marry until I take the throne, and that won't be for another two years." He smoothed Kalel's tangled hair. "Until then, relax. When this is all over," he whispered, "we'll go back to Alluria, and you can pick out the ring you want." Kalel nuzzled his head beneath Jorele's chin and sighed.

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

Jorele kissed Kalel and took him into his arms.

"You're thinking too far ahead," he soothed. "I can't marry until I take the throne, and that won't be for another two years." He smoothed Kalel's tangled hair. "Until then, relax. When this is all over," he whispered, "we'll go back to Alluria, and you can pick out the ring you want." Kalel nuzzled his head beneath Jorele's chin and sighed.

"Thank you."

Chapter 7: Coming Home

Kio groaned quietly as his lifted his head out of the glass and debris. He rolled onto his side to get up, but he quickly fell back to the ground as more glass pierced his side. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Plain white.

"It's so dull," he muttered. "How can Ritsuka stand to be in this room?" He sat up again, this time without rolling, and sneezed. "Yuck." He shook his hand curtly to rid his skin of the effects of his sneeze. "Ritchan," he called tentatively. "Ritchan, are you home?" He slowly rose from the floor, sitting up in the dim room.

_Where's a light when you need one_, he sighed. The only light in the room sifted through the curtains of the large glass door that lead to Ritsuka's balcony. The street lights had only been light for an hour or so, Kio assumed, and he rested his arms on his knees. Escaping the room wouldn't be too difficult for him, since Ritsuka's room had a door that led outside.

"Going unnoticed will be a problem," Kio muttered. "That crazy woman might kill me if she spots me." He rose to his feet, brushing the glass off his pant legs. "Ouch," Kio whined as a glass piece scraped his thumb. A small bead of blood slid from the cut.

_That blonde kid_, Kio thought. _He did this, him and that tall guy. There were… petals, and Sou-chan was…_ Kio rubbed his sore temple.

"Why don't I remember what happened?" he hissed between gritted teeth. Wiping the blood on his shirt, Kio slid into the coat Ritsuka left by the window. He was surprised by how small the coat looked in the first place, let alone the fact that he could wear it without the coat feeling too tight. "This kid is small," Kio mused. "Why is Sou-chan more interested in him than in me? Does he like guys smaller than him?"

At last, after fumbling with the buttons on Ritsuka's coat, Kio slid the glass door open. A cold breeze blew past his face, and he shivered, pulling the coat's fur-trimmed collar closer to his face. "I'm coming home, Sou-chan," he rasped dramatically, afraid that Misaki would hear him. He stepped onto the balcony. He slid the door shut, and he sighed with relief. He made it out of the house alive! Kio shook his fist victoriously.

"I'm coming home, Sou-chaaaan!"

--

Soubi quietly turned the lights off in his apartment. Ritsuka had fallen asleep on the couch long before, a half-eaten candy sucker in his mouth. Soubi chuckled to himself as he plucked the candy from Ritsuka's lips.

"He can be so sloppy sometimes," he mused. Soubi tossed the candy into a nearby wastebasket, and he walked to his room. The door to Kio's room was half-way open. Soubi slipped his head inside the door; Kalel was snoring peacefully in Jorele's white arms while the prince slept silently, his breathing barely audible. Soubi smiled to himself, and he began to close the door.

"Goodnight, you two," he murmured.

"Good evening to you as well, Soubi." Soubi flinched. Jorele had awoken.

"You're awake?" Soubi wondered. "You startled me, Jorele." Jorele tossed his long, dark hair.

"Kalel's snoring kept me awake," he chuckled. "The poor boy swears he doesn't snore because it doesn't wake him." He eyed Soubi intently. "Are you going to bed?" he asked. Soubi let the door swing open.

"I was planning to," he replied. Jorele motioned for Soubi to come closer. Soubi stepped quietly; Kio's room had a creaky floor, and he didn't want to disturb Kalel's slumber.

"You look terrible," Jorele grinned. "You miss your little Ritchan, don't you, Soubi?" Soubi closed his eyes.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. "I haven't changed my behavior in the slightest."

"Your face tells on you," Jorele answered. "Your eyes are sad and full of longing. Little Ritchan is very dear to you, and it was cruel of Kalel and I to separate you like that." He flashed Soubi a mischievous grin. "I'm sure he'll come back to you very soon." Soubi nearly jumped as the front door slammed shut. "That must be him now." Soubi started toward the door.

"Wait." Soubi turned back to Jorele. "Have you and Ritchan done 'it,' yet?" the prince asked. "Show him pleasure tonight, Soubi. Show Loveless how much you love him." Soubi shook his head.

"Ridiculous," he muttered. As Soubi closed the door to Kio's room, Kalel began to stir.

"Jorele," he murmured, his hands reaching for Jorele's face. The prince took both his Fighter's hands, and he kissed them.

"Yes, Master?" Kalel slowly opened one eye.

"Who was here?" he muttered. Jorele pulled Kalel closer to his body.

"Only Soubi," he replied. "I told him to show love to Loveless."

--

Soubi hurried to the door. Had Ritsuka really come?

"Soubi," came a weak voice. Kio stood at the door, blood on his pants and face. Soubi heard quiet sniffles, and he could smell the boy's salty tears.

"Ritsuka," Soubi beckoned. Kio ran to Soubi's arms, a low whine slipping from his mouth.

"S-Soubiiiii!" Kio sobbed. He threw his arms tightly around Soubi's waist. "It was horrible!" Soubi hushed Kio's cries and stroked his soft, dark hair.

"Tell me all about it, Ritsuka," he murmured under his breath. Kio looked up, his dark eyes red from crying. Soubi bent over him, and he kissed his lips softly. "I love you," he whispered into Kio's ear. Kio blinked back his tears.

"L-love me?" he sniffled. Soubi nodded his blond head slowly.

"Of course, I do." He cradled Kio in his arms and carried him to his room, kissing Kio's warm mouth with each step. Soubi laid Kio on his bed, and he closed the door behind him.

--

"You what??" Kalel screeched.

"I told Soubi to make love to him," Jorele grinned. "After all, they are partners, even if they don't share the same name." Kalel opened his mouth to speak, but, suddenly, he covered it with his hand. He dashed out of bed, still covering his mouth, and ran for the bathroom.

"Kalel!" Jorele gasped. He heard a loud cough coming from the bathroom, and then a long, drawn-out moan from Kalel. The prince slid out of bed. "Kalel, are you all right?" he asked. He wrapped himself in a robe before walking softly to the bathroom.

"Go... away," Kalel muttered from the bathroom, his head half-hidden in the toilet bowl. His throat burned, and the smell of vomit lingered around his head.

"Kalel, get up," Jorele said, taking his Sacrifice's arm. "Let me clean your face." Kalel caught sight of a glimmer on his cheek out of the corner of his eye. A warm cloth touched his face as Jorele wiped the vomit from around his mouth.

"I'mf fine," Kalel muttered, spitting the cloth out of his mouth. "I just felt a little nauseous, that's all." He trudged back to the bedroom, leaving Jorele to clean up in the bathroom. He let himself fall onto the bed covers, and he wrapped his arms around his waist.

_Why,_ he thought. _Why now? Dammit, why now?!_


	8. Chapter 8

"I'mf fine," Kalel muttered, spitting the cloth out of his mouth. "I just felt a little nauseous, that's all." He trudged back to the bedroom, leaving Jorele to clean up in the bathroom. He let himself fall onto the bed covers, and he wrapped his arms around his waist.

_Why,_ he thought. _Why now? Dammit, why now?!_

Chapter 8: Morning After

Ritsuka yawned loudly and stretched his arms. He cringed as a sharp pain ran up his back.

"Damn," he muttered. "Soubi's couch is really uncomfortable." He scratched his head slowly. Why was the house so quiet that morning? "Soubi?" Ritsuka rose from his couch. "Soubi, are you here?" He crept down the hall to a door left open. Ritsuka peeked inside, half-expecting to see Soubi asleep in his bed. "Sou-" Ritsuka quickly clamped his mouth shut. He had accidentally walked into Kalel's and Jorele's room.

The prince slept silently with his arms wrapped around Kalel. His peaceful smile gave Ritsuka chills; what dream could possibly be so pleasant to him? Ritsuka slowly backed out of the room.

_That was too close_, he sighed.

"I love you, Ritsuka." Ritsuka's ears perked at the sound of Soubi's voice.

_He's next door_, he thought. He slowly crept out of Kio's room, careful to leave the sleeping pair undisturbed. His feet barely made a sound as he plodded toward the next room. His ears perked again.

"Sou-chan, I'm too tired." Ritsuka's eyes widened. Who could be with his Soubi? His anger rose in his chest. Suddenly, he threw open the door to Soubi's room. There he saw Soubi, half-clothed by the bed quilts, holding a young boy in his arms. Ritsuka blinked back his tears. The boy looked just like himself.

"You bastard," he growled. "What are you doing with him?!" Soubi pulled the boy closer to his body.

"Kio, settle down." Ritsuka stamped his foot.

"I'm not Kio!" he snapped. "I'm Ritsuka, Aoyagi Ritsuka. Rii-tsu-kaa!"

"What's going on?" The pair glanced back at the door. Kalel stood in the entryway wearing one of Jorele's white tunics and rubbing his eyes. "Why are you yelling, Ritsuka?" he yawned. Soubi blinked several times.

"Ritsuka didn't yell," he said. "Kio's the one who's been shouting." Kalel shook his head.

"Ritsuka, why are you angry?" he asked. Ritsuka bit his lip.

"S-Soubi," he whimpered, "slept with someone else, a boy who looks exactly like me." Kalel stretched his arms toward Ritsuka.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka." He gasped as a slender hand stroked his hair.

"Back to bed, Kalel," Jorele murmured. "You need to rest." He gently nudged the boy back to the bedroom. He then turned his attention back to the trio and chuckled softly. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked Soubi. "You are very loud when you are love-making. I could hear you through the walls." Ritsuka shot an icy glare at Soubi, the Fighter's cheeks red with embarrassment. "Even Kalel and I don't make that much noise in bed."

"Sou-chan is gentle," Kio yawned, rubbing his eyes. He scratched his head as he sat up in bed. He suddenly froze as a dark, furry ear fell to the pillow.

"Damn you, Kio," Ritsuka growled. "Why did you do that do my body? I can't go to school without ears! The staff will call my mother, and she'll find out about everything. I can't let that happen!" Kio yawned again.

"I was lonely," he replied. "That crazy mother of yours beat me before I escaped and came here. Sou-chan opened his arms to me and I came. Don't be jealous that he chose me over you, Ritchan." Jorele ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Soubi, could you really not tell?" he asked. "Ritsuka isn't the boy you hold in your arms. Ritsuka is standing right in front of you." Soubi shook his head.

"That can't be," he said. "You and Kalel cast a spell. Is this what you did?" Jorele nodded his head proudly. "Change them back." Soubi's voice became cold and sliced through the thick atmosphere.

"I can't," the prince replied. "My Fighter is in no condition to cast the reversal spell." Ritsuka wrung his hands.

"Is Kalel all right?" he asked quietly. Jorele nodded again.

"He was feeling sick last night," he informed the worried boy. "He's under a lot of pressure from the Allurian government. They're furious that he is carrying my heir." Kio's jaw dropped.

"He's what?!"

"Kalel is four-and-a-half months pregnant," Jorele beamed, "with my heir." He smiled warmly. "We're hoping for a son." Kio shook his head wildly and pulled at his hair.

"That makes no sense!" he cried. "Kalel's a man. That's not poss—"

"Unless he's a chimera," Ritsuka murmured. Kio rolled his eyes.

"Great," he moaned. "Just throw ancient myths into the mix, Ritchan." Ritsuka waved his finger at Kio.

"Chimerism is a genetic defect," he began, "that occurs when two fertilized eggs, or zygotes, merge into one zygote, resulting in an offspring that has two genetically different cell types. In Kalel's case, his zygote must have formed from the merging of male and female zygotes. Kalel then, must have male and female sex organs that produce individually male and female sex cells." Soubi closed his eyes and smiled.

"That's my Ritsuka," he sighed, pleased at the demonstration by his Sacrifice. He gently pulled the other ear off Kio's head. "I'm sorry, Kio." The flustered you man waved off Soubi's apology.

"I shouldn't have been such an ass," he said. "I took advantage of Ritsuka's body. Some guy I am, huh?" Jorele thoughtfully stroked his chin.

"There are other ways to break the spell," he informed them. "Certain teachers back at the Academy can reverse it easily. Nagisa-tan is exceptionally skilled." Soubi chuckled under his breath.

"I wonder how she feels about you calling her 'Nagisa-tan'," he smiled. "After all, that's something I would expect you to add to Kalel's name." Jorele flicked his hair over his shoulder.

"Never mind that," he said. "If you want your Ritchan and Kaidou back to normal, I suggest you find someone else to cast the spell. I will not put my child in danger for their sakes." He started toward the door, his hair swaying with each step.

"Still the same prince," Soubi muttered, "using everything to your advantage for what you want, and refusing to help others when you risk losing something. That's a terrible weakness for a king." Jorele rested his hand on the door frame.

"I know," he answered quietly. "I know."


	9. Chapter 9

"Still the same prince," Soubi muttered, "using everything to your advantage for what you want, and refusing to help others when you risk losing something. That's a terrible weakness for a king." Jorele rested his hand on the door frame.

"I know," he answered quietly. "I know."

Chapter 9:

Soubi slipped a long shirt over his head. Reaching for a pair of pants, his eyes met Ritsuka's. He smiled at his Sacrifice.

"I like your purple eyes," he said. "Kio's eyes don't suit you at all." Ritsuka's cheeks began to turn pink, and an irritated "Hey!" came from Kio's side of the bed. Soubi shook his hair.

"We need to visit the Academy," he told the mismatched pair. "Jorele's right; Kalel is in no condition to cast any spells. I'm sure we can find someone to reverse the spell on you." Kio folded his arms on his chest.

"What is it with you and spells, Sou-chan?" he snorted. "This isn't some video game." Ritsuka tugged lightly on Soubi's sleeve.

"Can't you reverse it?" he asked quietly. "You're a Fighter, too."

"I wish it were that simple," Soubi sighed. "The spell cant even be cast if the partners don't have the same name."

"But, Jorele's name is—"

"It _was _the same as Kalel's," Soubi interrupted. "Did you already forget what Kalel told you? They shared the same name until their bond was shattered by someone else." Ritsuka narrowed his eyes at Soubi.

"You were awake that whole time?"

"Of course," the blonde Fighter replied. "Why wouldn't I have been?"

Jorele chuckled to himself as he listened to Ritsuka's and Soubi's quarrel in the adjacent room. He slid his arms into the sleeves of his black leather jacket. He bent over the sleeping Kalel and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back," he murmured. Kalel stirred in his sleep at the feeling of the prince's breath. "I love you, Kalel," the prince smiled. He ran his hand along the faint curve of Kalel's pregnant belly. "Good bye."

"You just lied in my lap!" Ritsuka snapped. "You could have stopped them!"

"Ritsuka, Ritsuka," Kio sighed, shaking his head. "Sou-chans all bandaged up. He was probably too weak to even stand."

"He didn't even talk t—" The creak of the front door silenced all three men. They heard footsteps, and the door closed.

"Did Jorele just leave?" Soubi wondered.

"He can't leave!" Ritsuka gasped. "He has to take care of Kalel. He needs to take responsibility for his family!" Kio shook his head and sighed.

"Kalel might have left, you know, Ritchan," he muttered.

"We have to bring him back," Ritsuka pleaded. "Kalel needs him." Kio slid off the mattress, and he began to dress.

"I'll go find him" he replied in an exasperated tone, "it it'll make Ritchan settle down." He threw a baggy sweater over his head. "Jorele probably went out for a smoke, or something like that." Ritsuka considered the possibility as he glanced at Soubi, who was fumbling with his lighter with a cigarette between his teeth. Ritsuka tore the cigarette from his mouth and broke it into two pieces.

"Don't smoke in here anymore," he scolded, waving the limp cigarette in front of his nose. "It's bad for Kalel."

Kio slowly opened the front door as he wrapped a thick scarf around his neck. The scarf smelled of Seven Stars, the brand of cigarettes that Soubi smoked.

_This is Sou-chan's scarf?_ he wondered. _I don't remember him getting this scarf._

He shrugged and closed the door behind him. As he started down the stair, he heard the door open again, and quick footsteps followed him.

"Kio!" Kalel gasped, trying to keep the bottom of his shirt from flying up as he ran.

"Kalel? I thought Jorele sent you back to bed. And you should be running down stairs, either."

"He did send me back," the fair-haired boy replied. "I wasn't actually sleeping. I know that he left." Kalel shoved a piece of paper into Kio's hands and gestured tot eh scribbled numbers. "This is Jorele's cell phone number." Kio stared blankly at the paper. "I cant call him," Kalel said sheepishly, "or he'll be mad that I wasn't sleeping. If you call him, you can find him easier." Kio stared at the paper a little longer before he shoved it into his pocket.

"Thanks, Kalel," he grinned. "I'm sure he would never leave you behind." He ruffled the young Fighter's hair. "Go inside," he said. "It's too cold for you to be out here just wearing a thin tunic." He watched Kalel hurry back inside the house, and he left the apartment to search for Jorele.

_I should call him_, Kalel thought. _It'd save me a lot of time and energy._ Kio pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He stared at the blank screen, slowly peeling Kalel's note out of his pocket.

"Are you going to stare at it all day?" Kio gasped and spun around. Jorele grinned and waved to him. Kio caught sight of a small, brown paper bag in the prince's hand.

"What's that?" he asked. "You seriously didn't leave just to buy cigarettes or booze, did you?" Jorele gestured for Kio to follow him.

"You'll see," he smiled. Jorele dashed up the stairs, cradling the bag inside his jacket. He opened the door and nudged Kio ahead of him. "Make sure Kalel is alone," he whispered. "This surprise is for him." Kio nodded. He watched the bedroom doors as he unwrapped the scarf from around his neck. When he spied Kalel leaving his bedroom, he hissed over his shoulder at Jorele.

"He's alone." Jorele's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Good," he grinned. "Now go to your room, Kio, and be quiet." Kio shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever." He slipped out of his jacket and threw it on the floor. "Oi, I found Jorele, guys!" he shouted. He hurried to Soubi's room before Ritsuka and his Fighter could even step past the threshold. Kalel froze in his tracks.

"Jorele," he gasped, "you came back." The prince nodded.

"I'll always come back," he purred. He placed his hand on Kalel's shoulder and steered him toward the couch. "Please, sit." The Fighter obeyed silently, waiting patiently for Jorele.

"What's up?" he asked. Jorele sat on his knees in front of Kalel on the floor. He pulled the paper bag out of his jacket and reached inside. Kalel's eyes widened as Jorele's slender hand presented him with a small black box.

"I've had this ready," the prince began, "since we graduated. You told me that you didn't want a ring, so I held on to it." He opened the box and plucked the silver band from the white felt. "I went o pick it up because you said that you want a ring now." Kalel's eyes began to well up with tears. "Kalel," Jorele pleaded, "I want to marry you. I love you, and I love our baby very much. I know that you want this, too." He slid the band on Kalel's right ring finger. "I, Jorele, the prince and heir to the throne of Alluria, declare my heart for you, Kalel Tsukino, and ask that you become my bride." Kalel sniffed back his tears and wiped his eyes.

"Idiot," he whimpered. "You already know my answer." He threw his arms around Jorele's neck. "I love you, Jorele!" He sobbed into his lover's shoulder as the prince hushed his cries.

"I'm glad," Jorele smiled. "I love you, too."

Kio, Ritsuka and Soubi anxiously watched Jorele's proposal from Soubi's bedroom doorway.

"That's very sweet," Soubi smiled. Kio glanced at him from beneath his long eyelashes and purred.

"Why don't you propose to me, Sou-chan?"

"Quiet!" Ritsuka hissed, irritated by Kio's blatant flirting. "We're not even supposed to be spying on them in the first place. You're gonna give us away!"

Kalel kissed Jorele softly on his mouth.

"I'm so happy," he murmured. "Does this mean we're going back to Alluria soon?"

"Of course," Jorele replied. "We're going home soon, Kalel. I promise."

--

_A/N: I apologize for the delay on this chapter. Technical and social complications happen, I guess. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter:D_

_Evanescent Samurai_


End file.
